The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a memory protection device for an electronic apparatus of the type in which a memory cartridge is electrically connected to and disconnected from, via a memory cartridge storage portion, the electronic apparatus such as a printer or a calculating machine or the like.
In the conventional electronic apparatus of the type in which a memory cartridge is connected to and disconnected from, at a cartridge storage portion, the electronic apparatus, the contents of the memory cartridge may be destroyed due to the introduction of noise or static electricity through a connection terminal when the memory cartridge is pulled out while the main power to the electronic apparatus is being supplied.
Therefore, to protect such a problem, the main power to the electronic apparatus is necessarily switched off before the memory cartridge is removed from the memory cartridge portion.
However, since the memory cartridge can be removed from the cartridge portion in the above type of electronic apparatus without switching off the main power to the electronic apparatus, some possible erroneous destruction of the memory contents cannot be prevented.